Эти двенадцать часов
by OKROSHKA
Summary: Два заклятых врага попадают в ситуацию, из которой они не могут просто так выбраться и им приходится терпеть общество друг друга. Они молчат, долго, а когда становится совсем невмоготу терпеть гробовую тишину, быть может, им всё же есть что друг другу сказать?


- Вправо! Быстрее! Не дай им уйти! – один из бравых офицеров – служителей правопорядка - не переставая, кричал под руку своему коллеге, пытающемуся справиться с управлением Сато-фургона.

Погоня продолжается сорок с лишним минут, и упустить такую добычу, как хорошо организованный спецотряд уравнителей, да во главе с самим Лейтенантом - не слыханная роскошь для блюстителей закона. Маги металла не упустят возможности получить премию от начальства в конце месяца за пойманного зеленоглазого, да и лишний раз попытать счастье - надрав задницы этим выскочкам, обделённым магическими способностями - является излюбленной забавой у полицейских.

- Там не проехать, черта города, лес дальше! – водитель, также находящийся на нервах, пытался быстро сориентироваться в данной ситуации, намереваясь как можно быстрее решить это «уравнение с двумя неизвестными».

Машина остановилась в преддверии живописного лесного массива. Дороги не было, и оставались только два выхода из сложившейся ситуации: развернуться и поехать назад в штаб полиции с поджатыми хвостами, или же попытаться схватить удачу за пушистый хвост и направиться вглубь густого леса, отыскивая уравнителей в этих зарослях, будто грибы после дождя. Разъединяло две конфликтующие стороны не так много времени, чтобы убить на корню надежду, касательно поимки верных подчинённых революции. Решение было принято незамедлительно...

- Великий Агни! Живо все из фургона! Схватить этих тварей! – мужчина, от нахлынувшей ярости под действием эйфории, перестал руководствоваться здравым смыслом, и быстро перехватив борозды правления в свои руки, скомандовал таким же служащим полиции, как и он сам.

Одобрения главнокомандующего никто дожидаться не стал, и все мигом выпрыгнули из «повозок», направляясь вглубь чащи. Бейфонг, всё это время сохранявшая спокойствие вечных льдов, последовала за своими подчинёнными, скрывая за металлической бронёй непреодолимую жажду мести как можно быстрее вздрючить кого-нибудь из уравнителей, а в особенности это желание распространялось на усатого командира, орудующего палками Кали.

Удивительно, но сегодняшний день не грозил отличиться экстраординарностью в противовес суровым будням. Крайне спокойный, он умиротворял Лин размеренно текущим временем, не заставляя переживать по поводу акций протестов революционеров, которые давненько не наводили шума в городе. Будучи лишённой магических способностей, Лин ожидала своей незамедлительной отставки и морально готовилась к тому дню, когда будет вынуждена повесить отполированный металлический мундир в шкаф, и превратиться из шефа полиции, со стажем более тридцати лет, в обычную среднестатистическую домохозяйку.

Нет, она прекрасно понимала, что когда-нибудь это время придёт, её уже и так несколько раз «просили» перевестись с активной должности на сидячую, что Лин пресекала на корню. Работу она никогда не связывала с документацией и не собиралась остаток своего должностного срока провести в мягком кресле, перебирая бумажную макулатуру. Но уйти на покой в связи с заслуженным выходом на пенсию, и уйти по причине получения профессиональной травмы, как трактовалась потеря магии в рядах блюстителей порядка, - это две кардинально разные вещи. Со старостью ещё можно было как-то смириться, но вот осознавать свою беспомощность в какие-то пятьдесят лет, когда ты не чувствуешь себя на свой биологический возраст, Бейфонг совершенно не собиралась.

То ли в надежде, что скоро она сама уйдёт, то ли почетая её возраст, а может только из-за уважения к, покинувшей этот мир, её великой матери Лин Бейфонг не списали со счетов, оставив на должности и даже сохранив звание за одним важным дополнением - отныне она занимается исключительно «безопасной» деятельностью, не принимая участия в суровых буднях патрульных полицейских, и как раз сегодняшний день был одним из тех «спокойных» дней.

Шеф полиции направлялась с подчинёнными в главный штаб прямиком из археологического музея, где провела львиную долю рабочего дня, составляя план охраны здания на период предстоящей выставки года, когда на главной улице города зорким водителем были замечены мчащиеся через переулок мотоциклы уравнителей. Решение о преследовании было принято незамедлительно и единогласно, но пытаясь загнать приспешников Амона в центр города, где располагается самый масштабный патруль полицейских, с целью сделать очевидную засаду, стражи порядка были вынуждены последовать за врагами народа в окрестности Репаблик сити. Разъезжать не-магам в костюмах революционеров посреди дня в центре города не очень безопасно, и уравнители, разгадав замысел противников, быстро сменили курс в сторону леса, где, если не получится оторваться от преследователей, то хотя бы будет возможность скрыться.

- Лейтенант! Эти сволочи продолжают преследование! – один из уравнителей прокричал своему командиру о замеченных им рядовых стражей порядка.

- Да вижу я, не слепой! – протерев зелёные окуляры, мужчина сплюнул и обратился к подчинённым. - Рассредоточиться, поодиночке им будет тяжелее нас отлавливать. Со своими металлическими жгутами они в лесу особо не повертятся, - узнав в одном из магов металла до боли знакомый женский силуэт, Лейтенант добавил, - парни, кто доставит мне голову шефа полиции, получит премию от самого Амона!

В считанные секунды лес погрузился в безмолвие. Шелест листьев, соприкасаемых с металлической бронёй, хруст веток под тяжёлыми сапогами в дуете со скрежетом свежей весенней травы, глубокое редкое дыхание и бешеный стук сердец - единственное, что разрушало эту пелену затишья перед бурей. Не было слышно ни птичьего щебетания, ни трескотни крыльев насекомых - все обитатели этого природного массива замолкли, насторожившись гостям, и безропотно ожидали неминуемого столкновения двух конфликтующих сторон. Звон хруста веток нарастает, кто-то бежит метрах в тридцати от эпицентра будущего сражения. Лязг металла, рокот электричества, человеческий крик боли и снова резкий хруст веток, не выдержавших падения чего-то тяжелого.

- Хе, минус один, – довольно констатировал Лейтенант, осматривая местность и выслеживая магов, возможно скрывающихся поблизости.

- Реней, слева! – полицейский, заметив стремительное приближение уравнителя к своему напарнику, попытался предупредить бедолагу, но пара точных ударов, и мужчина по имени Реней падает без сознания в объятия зелени. Его коллега бросился на зеленоглазого, попутно магией металла призывая себе на помощь жгуты. Завязалась потасовка, в которую быстро подключились новые революционеры, будто все из под земли вылезли. Мужчине на помощь поспевают соратники по службе и с горечным "Блядь!" он наблюдает за происходящим, не имея возможности пошевелить руками и прыгая на одной, всё ещё рабочей, ноге.

Лин пробиралась сквозь заросли почти бесшумно. Она безусловно слышала то, что творилось невдалеке, но бежать туда сломя голову и ввязываться в конфликт, где и так, судя по звукам, слишком много участников, женщина не собиралась, куда больше её волновал скрывающийся в лесу Лейтенант, которого она не могла не заметить на одном из мотоциклов. Правая рука Амона сильно выделялся из однообразной толпы зеленоглазых безликих уравнителей, и маг металла не торопливо пробиралась через пышные кусты, с целью найти усатого командира этого отряда.

Пожалуй, сегодня был не её день, так как высматривая свою добычу, Бейфонг уже как две минуты подвергалась пристальному изучению со стороны оппонента. Любитель палок, бьющих током, занимал гораздо более выгодную позицию для наблюдения, нежели шеф полиции, но нападать Лейтенант не спешил. Не место для сражения один на один. Верный подчинённый революции прекрасно знал о неспособности Лин Бейфонг более покорять родную стихию, а раз так, то, безусловно, и все остальные стражи порядка знают об этой её слабости и не позволят ей вступить в бой в одиночку.

Теперь они на равных, бывший маг, раз и навсегда лишившийся своих способностей, и человек, никогда не обладающий ими, теперь они могут решить кто сильнее, хотя бы для себя. Нападать здесь бессмысленно, слишком близко к эпицентру всеобщей разборки, этот бой только для них, а значит, надо увести её как можно дальше. Лейтенант вышел из кустов так, чтобы уже не оставаться более незамеченным, Лин, ожидавшая нападения, приготовилась отражать атаку, но правая рука Амона быстро сорвалась с места и метнулась в заросли, завлекая жертву за собой, шефу полиции ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним вдогонку.

Вот он, этот самонадеянный не-маг, бросивший ей вызов, вот он виляет в буйной зелени, уводя дочь Тоф всё глубже в лес, всё дальше от коллег. Она бежит, не разбирая куда и как долго, это и не важно, главное – он рядом, ему не удастся скрыться, ещё чуть-чуть и она настигнет свою жертву, а может и нет.

Бейфонг так увлечена погоней, что еле успевает пригнуться в ответ на образовавшееся над её головой, искрящееся голубым током, орудие революционера. Бывший маг металла резко уклоняется и ударяет противника под дых, вызывая у него сдавленный рык. Лин виртуозно увёртывается от палок Кали, что так неумолимо настигают её каждый раз, когда Лейтенант получает очередной удар от железной леди. Электрический заряд проходит в сантиметре от сосредоточенного женского лица и мгновение спустя нога заносится над головой усатого революционера. Лейтенант отпрыгивает в сторону, осязая какое-то движение под сапогами, сомнения рассыпаются как карточный домик в тот момент, как секунду спустя Бейфонг приближается, пытаясь достать его.

- Не подходи! – единственное, что успевает расслышать Лин, когда чувствует, как теряет под собой точку опоры. Земля уходит из под ног, завлекая в свои объятия неверных, что посмели разрушить покой этого леса. Свежий воздух сменяется смрадом гниющей листвы, обволакивая лёгкие тяжёлым затхлым ароматом подземелья. Устрашающая темнота застилает глаза, скрывая последний луч дневного светила. В спину что-то больно бьёт, но это несравнимо с ноющей болью, растекающейся по телу, в момент, когда затылок ударяется о камень. Бейфонг теряет сознание, с трудом успевая сообразить что произошло, последним, что она увидела, была непроглядная кромешная тьма, за которой ничего...

Провал.

**17:00 или 5:00 p.m.**

- Ммм... аргх... - женщина тяжело вздохнула, пытаясь привыкнуть к этому воздуху, удушающему лёгкие будто тисками. Голова раскалывалась как лесной фундук под натиском беспощадной челюсти щелкунчика. Всё тело ныло, отзываясь на пульсирующую непрекращающуюся боль в левой ноге. Глаза отказывали слушаться, слезоточив в ответ на попавший в них песок.

- Кхе!.. Бейфонг?! Вы живы? Кхэ! – мужской голос, пытающегося прокашляться человека, было приятно слышать в замкнутом пространстве лишённого света и каких-либо признаков жизни. Она не одна, это чертовски приятно было осознавать, и факт очевидности принадлежности личности - обладателя мужского голоса, которой повезло быть погребённой вместе с шефом полиции заживо под землёй, сам собой отошёл на задний план.

- Ммм... кажется да, – женщина предприняла попытку подняться, которая так и не увенчалась должным успехом, и в одночасье, с растёкшейся по телу острой болью, дочь Тоф свалилась на прежнее место, - ссс... ммм... да будет проклят великий Хей Бай, - стиснув зубы, Лин превозмогала боль, пытаясь не выдать своего неудобства перед Лейтенантом.

- С Вами всё в порядке? – поинтересовавшись больше из вежливости, нежели его действительно это интересовало, революционер слепо на ощупь пробирался через камни, пытаясь отыскать шефа полиции.

- Всё нормально, – Лин насторожилась, услышав хруст веток. Через минуту раздался треск электричества, и замкнутое пространство озарилось ярким потоком голубой чистой энергии.

- Давай же! – предприняв ещё попытку, хаотичные волны тока накалили своим жаром собранную в этой темнице древесину, рождая слабое алое пламя. Огонь быстро перекинулся на оставшиеся ветки, вовлекая их в обряд созидания. Наскоро сымпровизированный костёр подарил заключённым возможность разглядеть обстановку и оценить масштабы бедствия. Лейтенант поднял голову кверху, осматривая стены и «потолок», затем провёл рукой о свод «помещения», ощупывая породу. Через минуту сопоставления увиденного с известной ему информацией касательно города, мужчина глубоко вздохнул, констатируя: - Шахта.

- Какая ещё шахта? С чего Вы взяли? – Лин была в недоумении, в свои пятьдесят лет она и слыхать не слыхивала о шахтах в Репаблик сити.

- Мой дед здесь работал. Когда-то на востоке города добывали железную руду, в одно время её здесь было очень много. Вход в шахту находится метрах в пятистах от начала леса, мы же в одном из побочных её ответвлений.

- Никогда не слышала о ней.

- Пятьдесят лет тому назад её закрыли, как только все запасы железной руды в этих землях были исчерпаны. Шахту забросили и быстро позабыли о ней. Главный вход уже зарос, походя больше на пещеру природного происхождения, нежели на антропогенный объект. Со временем без должного укрепления сводов они слабеют и осыпаются. Судя по всему, весь лес держится на одной воздушной подушке, которая в любой момент может «лопнуть», как только какая-нибудь несущая балка прогниёт. Ходить здесь явно не безопасно, а уж вести военные действия тем более, - припомнив причину, по которой они оба здесь оказались, Лейтенант печально усмехнулся. Кто бы мог подумать, что такое произойдёт. - Нам ещё повезло, что мы остались живы. Стояли бы метрах в двух от падения, то завалило бы камнями, а так нас только отрезало от туннеля.

- Звучит перспективно, учитывая то, что я уже не-маг и не способна одним ударом о стену расчистить нам путь к свободе, - Лин саркастично подметила один факт, который, может и косвенно, но всё же имел отношение к их освобождению.

- Вы же не ждёте от меня сожаления, что Вас так не вовремя лишили дара повелевать стихией, шеф Бейфонг? – ударом на удар, а революционер имеет хватку.

- Ну что Вы, как я могу усомниться в истинных убеждениях уравнителя? – в ответ на колкое замечание Лейтенант лишь хмыкнул, решив не удостаивать его своим ответом и прекратить эту неуместную перепалку. Вместо этого он предпочёл изучить заваленный проход. К несчастью, правая рука Амона никогда не работала в строительных организациях и потому не имела понятия о безопасном расчищении завалов. Мужчина прекрасно понимал, что надо быть крайне осторожным: одно неверное движение, один неправильно выкорчеванный камень - и им уже не видать свободы.

Он потянулся рукой, как ему казалось, к плохо лежавшему камню, затем ещё к одному, затем к лежавшему чуть глубже и чудом успел отскочить от очередного обвала. Благо, камнепад оказался не смертельным и, не намереваясь похоронить в мгновение ока двух пленных, прекратился.

- Тьфу ты! Кхэ... нет, с этой стороны лучше не лезть, может там попробовать?.. – революционер явно говорил только сам с собой, но Лин, не горевшая желанием раньше времени встретиться с матерью, решила его остановить пока не поздно.

- Может лучше не стоит? Кто знает, чем закончатся Ваши следующие раскопки. В любом случае, мы в лесу не одни, и нас скоро начнут искать либо уравнители, либо маги металла. Нужно только подождать, – буравя тяжёлым взглядом спину уравнителя, процедила Лин.

- Пфф... не думаю, что среди полицейских найдутся любители охоты. Нас занесло далеко вглубь леса и, не умея ориентироваться по сломанным веткам и прижатой траве, нас могут искать очень долго, – Лейтенант замолчал, понимая, что «очень долго» всё равно оставляет надежду на то, что их найдут живыми, и это явно лучше, чем искушать судьбу, разгребая развалины. Он тяжело вздохнул и направился к противоположному от Лин своду, прислонившись спиной к холодной земельной стене, мужчина устало сполз вниз, безразлично рассматривая пляску огня в костре.

**18:27 или 6:27 p.m.**

Молчание затянулось. Лин стоически превозмогала боль, мирясь со всеми неудобствами своего сидячего положения, то и дело в попытке отвлечься, перемещая взгляд с одного камня на другой. Огонь рисовал на сводах подземелья замысловатые узоры, озаряя стены тёплым цветом пожухшей осенней листвы. Лёгкие уже привыкли к тяжёлому смраду и частички витающей в воздухе пыли не раздражали носовые пазухи, отчего нависшую тишину больше не беспокоил изредка вырывающийся на свободу кашель. Глаза привыкли к темноте, всё лучше различая очертания окружающих и таких однотонных предметов. Тело затекло от затянувшегося сидения без смены положения, и каждое неуверенное движение откликалось покалыванием в конечностях. Лейтенант, погружённый в свои мысли, считал минуты до их возможно скорого спасения, медленно сводя себя с ума арифметическими законами.

**19:05 или 7:05 p.m.**

Взгляд отрешённо скользит по своду «темницы», повторяя очертания каждого камня, самопроизвольно отмеряя сантиметры кладовой. Он неуверенно задерживается на единственном интересном предмете в этом плену - женском лице.

Лин сидит, глядя куда-то в сторону и не замечая пристального взгляда Лейтенанта, компаньон по несчастью сейчас её волнует меньше всего. Пламя бросает тень на неподвижный лик, придавая аристократической мраморной коже некое подобие загара. Высокие скулы хорошо гармонируют с пышной причёской. Волнистое каре благородного седого цвета, в котором каждый волосок плавно прилегает к волоску. Густая, хорошо уложенная копна кажется шатеном при этом освещении, принимая оттенок какао бобов. Скупая на эмоции Бейфонг даже в свои пятьдесят могла похвастаться отсутствием глубоких морщин на лице, при этом не прибегая к услугам косметологов. Прямой нос, изящно изогнутые соболиные брови, высокий лоб, в меру пухлые губы свидетельствовали о хороших генах. На удивление, «железная леди», не смотря на свой суровый характер, никогда не забывала о том, что она, в первую очередь, женщина, не позволяя себе выйти из дома без лёгкого естественного макияжа. Немного туши на ресницах, едва заметный контур глаз, выделенный карандашом, ненавязчивый слой матовой пудры на лице и не броская, на пару оттенков темнее натурального, губная помада. Весь образ женственности завершал тонкий, едва уловимый аромат парфюма холодной гаммы. Высокая, стройная, подтянутая Лин притягивала к себе статностью, грациозностью и небывалой гордостью для дам её возраста. И даже двойной шрам, украшающий правую щёку шефа полиции, ничуть не портил аристократический профиль, придавая образу строгость и стойкость. Свет костра, падающий на её лицо и ежесекундно изображающий на нём новые узоры, казалось, скидывал два десятка лет, будто их и вовсе не было, омолаживая Лин, которая, как хорошее вино, с каждым годом всё больше насыщается вкусовым ароматом и терпкостью.

"И всё же она красивая женщина, хоть и маг", - констатировал про себя Лейтенант.  
Он, как истинный джентльмен, не мог этого не признать, и, как настоящий мужчина, просто не мог этого не заметить. Бейфонг была хороша, везде и всегда поступая как леди, умудряясь сохранять эту удивительную способность даже в бою. Она женщина, по отношению к которой неприменимо понятие «время». Сколько лет не пройдёт, как мир не будет меняться, но ей никто не даст на балл ниже, чем она того заслуживает. Достойнейшая, с мёртвой хваткой и стальным закалённым характером. Шикарная женщина... глупо это было отрицать, правда, не каждый мужчина способен был её оценить.

**20:11 или 8:11 p.m.**

Безмолвие продолжается третий час, неистово давя на барабанные перепонки. Тишина припечатывает к земле, не позволяя опомниться и скинуть с себя сжимающие путы стремительно надвигающегося сумасшествия. Тщедушный ужас от признания действительности затуманивает рассудок, и к горлу подкатывает тошнота при осознании собственного бессилия перед превратностями судьбы и волей злого рока. В висках равномерно отстукивает свою монотонную чечётку ноющая пульсирующая боль в ноге, растекаясь волнами по телу и ритмично ударяя в виски с каждым вздохом смрадного кислорода с примесью тлена. Хотелось кричать, разрушая преграды на своём пути лишь бы только не слышать этой мёртвой тишины. Легко сказать, гораздо труднее сделать. С чего начать разговор, главной сутью которого должна являться пустота и бессмыслица, призванный лишь с одной единственной целью – отвлечься от реальности? О чём можно говорить со своим врагом, о котором совершенно ничего не знаешь? Впрочем...

- Уравнитель, - из уст мага, пусть и бывшего, это звучало словно оскорбление. - у Вас есть имя или же Вы даже в своих революционных кругах известны только как Лейтенант? – это была первая идея, рождённая в голове шефа полиции, которая не подразумевала под собой начало возможного конфликта.

- Безусловно есть, как у любого человека, - Лейтенант смолк, недвусмысленно дав понять, что посвящать мага в некоторые аспекты своей личности он не собирается.

- И Вы мне его не скажете, – ответила себе на свой же вопрос.

- Вы проницательны, Бейфонг, – обменявшись колкостями, оба вновь смолкли, но ненадолго. Минут через десять дочь Тоф предприняла ещё одну попытку завязать разговор, опасаясь, что в этот раз она не будет столь гибкой.

- Что Вас подтолкнуло вступить в ряды уравнителей? – вот он, вопрос, которого Лейтенант избегал как чумы, не желая объяснять о своих причинах кому бы то ни было. Он похоронил это прошлое глубоко в себе, стараясь туда не заглядывать, отмеряя свою жизнь «до» и «после».

- Зачем Вам это? – нехотя мужчина приоткрыл дверцу своей души, покрывшуюся толстым слоем пыли, и неосознанно собирал мозаику в своей памяти из кусочков, разбросанных по ней, воспоминаний.

- Хм... простое человеческое любопытство. Весь Репаблик сити знает историю Амона, но это _его_ причины революции, а ведь у каждого уравнителя они свои. Просто интересно, что с Вами могло произойти такого, что Вы возненавидели всех магов, свято веря, что все беды людские от врождённых способностей, – трудно поверить, но интеллигентную Бейфонг мучило любопытство, совсем немного.

- Я не хочу об этом говорить, не горю желанием вспоминать и не считаю нужным Вам об этом рассказывать. Такой ответ устроит шефа полиции? – Лин промолчала. Лезть в душу она не умела и не любила, поэтому предпочла остаться в неведении и закрыть эту тему.

**21:03 или 9:03 p.m.**

Огонь чарует, завораживает своим танцем, призывая присоединиться к смертельной пляске. Исходящий жар, летящие искры, волнующие движения пламени гипнотизируют усталых пленных, вынуждая расслабиться и только следить за его непрекращающейся смертоносной пляской. Лин согласна была забыться, но только её нога была другого мнения по этому поводу. Боль не утихала и бывший маг металла периодически, стиснув зубы, предпринимала попытки ощупываний, чтобы оценить весь масштаб трагедии, но это ей не особо удавалось.

- Что с ногой, Бейфонг? – от Лейтенанта не укрылось болезненное состояние шефа полиции, которая всеми силами пыталась скрыть его от противника.

- Не знаю. Похоже перелом, – женщина тяжело вздохнула, запрокинув голову. С минуту подумав, революционер встал с земли и подошёл к мирно сидящей Лин. Он положил руку чуть ниже колена и слегка надавил. Дочь Тоф в удивлении вскинула бровь, но всё же стерпела подобную наглость.

- Ниже, – рука спустилась по голени и, при соприкосновении с больным участком, Бефонг просипела, - ссс... вот так надавливать точно не надо.

- Это не перелом, больше похоже на вывих лодыжки, нужно вправить, - мужчина поднял глаза на шефа полиции, ожидая ответа, она кивнула, съёжившись в один комок нервов и приготовившись. Лейтенант положил одну руку на колено, сильно придавливая к земле, другой обхватил стопу и резко дёрнул, поворачивая стопу в сторону. Помещение оглушил резкий женский крик, после чего Лин смолкла, переваривая свалившиеся на неё ощущения адской боли. – Ещё будет ныть, прежде чем придёт в норму.

Уравнитель вернулся на своё прежнее место, продолжая копошиться в своих мыслях и стараясь не обращать внимания на сидящую поодаль Бейфонг.

**22:08 или 10:08 p.m.**

Революционер сидит, периодически снимая очки с зелёными стёклами, протирая их и надевая обратно. Он кропотливо вертит что-то в руках, глубоко и размерено дыша. Длинные тонкие чёрные усы изредка подвергаются подергиванию со стороны хозяина, когда Лейтенант, о чём-то серьёзно задумавшись, склоняет голову. Усталые глаза цвета чистейшего айсберга безразлично следят за сгоранием древесины в костре. Узкое лицо с ярко выраженными скулами, бледная кожа, чёрные смольные волосы подтверждали стойкость духа, твёрдость характера, выносливость и уверенность в своих решениях. Верный подчинённый своего лидера всегда отличался прекрасной исполнительностью, не переча ему и не задавая лишних вопросов. Мужчина умел ценить настоящую дружбу, будучи проповедником истины «главное не количество, а качество». В связи с чем ни разу не давал повода усомниться в своей верности командиру. Лейтенант был единственный, с кем Амон чем-нибудь делился, если считал это нужным, и уж особо важные задания всегда ложились именно на его плечи. Спокойный, рассудительный и очень коммуникабельный, он всегда пользовался должным уважением со стороны уравнителей. Мужчина никогда не любил сплетни, злостно пресекая их в рядах революционеров, он всегда спрашивал по полной, понимая, что если не спросит он, то спросят с него, и для того, чтобы ни в коем случае не подмочить свою репутацию, всегда держал подчинённых в строгости. Правда и не забывал о человеческой стороне революционного движения, поддерживая все начинания активистов-уравнителей. С одной стороны сдержанный, добросовестный и закалённый жизнью, с другой - душевный понимающий человек, он был прекрасным работником. Наблюдая за Лейтенантом через пламя костра, Лин делала для себя выводы касательно этой странной личности и начинала понимать, за что усатый уравнитель так ценится своим лидером.

**23:14 или 11:14 p.m.**

- Это случилось двенадцать лет тому назад, – тишина разрушилась внезапно, поддавшись натиску мужского голоса, сейчас больше походившим на шёпот. - Был поздний осенний вечер, сумерки. Мы возвращались с женой от её родителей, - Лейтенант на минуту замолчал, будто что-то вспоминая. - Они жили в Синео - это небольшой городишка неподалёку от Репаблик сити. Нам пришлось остановиться на трассе, так и не доехав до города, проезд был перекрыт фургоном. – уравнитель смолк, снимая с головы зелёные окуляры, и медленно принялся их протирать от пыли краем одежды, Лин не торопила его, считая, что он сам расскажет столько, сколько захочет. Она и так была рада тому, что правая рука Амона, по всей видимости не выдержав сводящей с ума тишины, решился поведать ей о своих причинах вступления в революционные ряды, ну или просто смирился с неизбежной гибелью в этих завалах, решив для себя, что бессмысленно что-либо таить в последние часы жизни. – Я вышел из машины и направился к фургону, чтобы попросить водителя убрать транспорт с пути и дать нам проехать. Их сидело пятеро, они явно перебрали с выпивкой и были на веселе. Один из них что-то пробормотал типа «У нас закончился бензин и мы не можем сдвинуться с места», хотя через переднее боковое окно я отчётливо увидел, что датчик не показывал пустой бак. Они были очень хорошо одеты, да и фургон был последней марки, определить их принадлежность к высшим слоям общества не составило труда, поэтому доводить дело до конфликта мне совершенно не хотелось, сами понимаете. Я думал перелить им своего бензина, благо горючего хватало, только чтобы побыстрее оттуда уехать, но Мия... - вновь минута молчания, Лейтенант тяжело вздыхает, поднимая голову и смотря куда-то вверх, затем встаёт, где-то в углу поднимает несколько хиленьких веток и бросает их в костёр. Пламя вновь разрастается, получив новую порцию топлива для своего существования, будто в него вдохнули жизнь и, потрескивая не охотно поддающимися жару ветками, продолжает слушать историю. – Люди часто говорят о какой-то женской интуиции, не знаю, правда это или нет, но, наверное, она всё же что-то почувствовала. Жена вышла из машины. Зачем она это сделала?.. Мия всегда слыла красавицей, от поклонников отбоя не было. Я никогда не мог понять, что она во мне нашла и почему согласилась стать именно моей женой. В тот момент, когда она вышла из машины, узнать всё ли в порядке... всё рухнуло... я ничего не мог сделать... их было слишком много, и они все оказались магами. Трое из Племени Воды, один из огненных, пятый покорял землю. В тот момент я ничего не соображал, желая только убить каждого из них, чтоб ни об одном из этих гадов не осталось даже упоминания на земле, – вновь безмолвие, Лин не сводит глаз с Лейтенанта, не решаясь вставить и слова, а он уставился в одну точку, не обращая внимания на шефа полиции. – Сколько я не кричал, сколько я не бился, всё было безуспешно. Что не-маг может сделать против пятерых одарённых?.. Её изнасиловали, каждый по очереди, один держал, другой насиловал, в то время как остальные забавлялись со мной, избивая и заставляя смотреть на то, как эти ублюдки развлекаются с моей женой. Очнулся я под утро, возле дороги в луже собственной крови. Мия сидела на земле, облокотившись об машину. В ней что-то сломалось, она была похожа на тряпичную куклу, смотрела куда-то в пустоту, кажется, даже не моргая, и молчала. Не помню, как мы тогда добрались до города, я делал всё как-то на автомате. Жена так и не проронила ни слова, ни в тот день, ни на следующий... Я нашёл её в ванне на третий, она перерезала себе вены, её не смогли спасти... Она была на втором месяце, была уверена, что у нас будет девочка, - уравнитель печально усмехнулся. - Я похоронил двух дорогих мне людей...

Снова гробовая тишина, во время которой Лин, пережёвывая информацию, пыталась найти подходящие слова, на ум быстро пришёл один единственный вариант, не отличающийся классической интерпретацией.

- Соболезную. Я и подумать не могла...

- Не стоит, Бейфонг. Вы ещё не дослушали историю до конца. Самое «смешное» началось после, когда я пришёл в штаб полиции писать заявление на этих подонков. Меня внимательно выслушали, младший сержант даже скупую мужскую слезу пустил, меня заверили, что найдут их как можно быстрее, ведь я прекрасно запомнил и марку фургона с серийным номером, и внешность каждого из них. Следует признать, что стражи порядка меня не обманули, сработали оперативно и быстро вычислили нападавших. Но вот когда вскрылась их личность, дело резко затормозилось. Один из них оказался министром культуры и просвещения в Царстве Земли, который со своими закадычными друзьями-чиновниками очень любит каждый год приезжать в Репаблик сити, чтобы поохотиться на утко-гусей в северных лесах города, что они и делали в тот день. Меня уверяли, что такие многоуважаемые люди просто не могут совершить подобное злодеяние, и я их несправедливо очерняю в глазах общественности. Битые пол года меня ежедневно вызывали в штаб на допрос, пытаясь убедить, что я тогда находился в состоянии аффекта и физически не мог запомнить нападавших, но после долгих и тщетных попыток заставить меня изменить показания, блюстители закона стали обвинять меня же в работе на какие-то скрытые организации, мол меня кто-то специально подослал оговорить честных граждан. Время шло, а я так и не забирал заявление, полиция долго не давала ход этому делу, ещё бы, какой общественный резонанс оно бы вызвало, и задерживать его более они просто не имели права. Поэтому поднапрягшись и подняв все вышестоящие инстанции на уши, благодаря хорошим связям этого самого министра, меня быстренько признали невменяемым и упрятали на семь счастливых лет в заведение для душевнобольных. Как потом выяснилось, выпустили меня оттуда только когда, благодаря неравнодушию всевышних духов, все пятеро отправились на тот свет. Двое, возвращаясь с ночных посиделок в борделе, разбились, вылетев в кювет. Ещё один нечаянно подстрелил другого на охоте, приняв того за сурко-медведя, за что и загремел за решётку, но быстро там скончался от туберкулёза. А министра хватил сердечный приступ, когда одна ночная бабочка его оседлала, перестаралась девочка. Ну и вот кто-то вспомнил о моём существовании и, решив, что мстить мне уже некому, смилостивился и выпустил на свободу, чиркнув в справке о моём полном душевном выздоровлении. С год я как-то промаялся, и когда уже чуть ли не окончательно спился, меня спас один человек. Он объяснил мне, что люди устроили этот мир неправильно, что несправедливо ставить одних выше других, что обычные люди, лишённые дара повелевать стихиями, вынуждены прогибаться под избранными, что до тех пор, пока магией будут бездумно наделяться человеческие особи её недостойные, до тех пор будут продолжаться бесчинства. Этот человек дал мне цель и наградил верой, что весь этот мир можно исправить, он спас меня и за ним я пойду куда угодно.

Лейтенант закончил свой рассказ, погружаясь в мысли о необходимости революции. Мужчине было всё равно, что по этому поводу думает Бейфонг, она маг, что она может знать о тяготах жизни обычных людей? Единственное, что дочь Тоф могла сделать, так это выразить своё сожаление, но пускай оставит его при себе. Уравнитель за свои годы многое повидал, многое пережил, и уж точно он не потерпит жалости к себе, тем более от этой аристократки. Жалеют слабых, а Лейтенант никогда не стремился быть таковым, всегда стоически превозмогая все испытания посланные ему судьбой. Он думал о том, что наболтал, и уже сожалел об этом, не надо было ей рассказывать, ни к чему это, но дело сделано, чего теперь себя корить?

**24:00 (полночь) или 12:00 a.m.**

Лин продолжает обдумывать всю, не так давно обрушившуюся на неё, информацию, память неохотно вытаскивает из своих ящиков давно забытые моменты жизни, проведённые в стенах штаба полиции. Седовласая женщина вспоминает, как ей на стол однажды упало заявление одного человека, просящего поймать насильников его жены, как её сотрудники докладывали о том, что они нашли этих людей, она помнит, как из столицы Царства Земли - Ба Синг Се - прибыл начальник тамошней полиции и заявил, что это дело особой важности и именно ему поручили этим заниматься. В штабе Республиканского города тогда быстро обосновались приезжие, присланные специально по этому делу. Лин не перечила, это был приказ вышестоящего начальства, да и у неё своих дел было по горло, как раз в то время распоясалась Триада Золта в новом составе. Спустя время, прибывшие из Ба Синг Се вернулись на своё законное место, не мозоля Бейфонг больше глаз. Она как-то поинтересовалась, чем же закончилось то расследование, на что ей сухо бросили: «Всё хорошо» - и маг металла быстро забыла об этом периоде, когда приходилось делить штаб с «важными птицами», как о страшном сне. Как его звали, человека написавшего заявление? Она так и не вспомнит. Кто бы мог подумать, что уравнитель, именуемый себя Лейтенантом, появлялся в её жизни гораздо раньше рассвета революции.

**1:13 ночи или 1:13 a.m.**

Глубокая ночь. Тело продрогло до костей, и даже зубы забывают отбивать нервную чечётку. Изо рта вырываются клубы пара и растворяются во тьме, погубленные ночным студёным воздухом. Нога уже не болит и, кажется, вообще перестала что-то чувствовать, окутанная шёлковым морозным «одеялом». В этой импровизированной двухместной могиле будто остановилось время, в ней даже мысли замедляют своё действие, лениво блуждая в узлах нейронов, тоскливо ища ответы на вопросы в остатках здравого рассудка. Кажется, вот мгновение, и всё закончится, сердце прекратит крутить свои шестерёнки и время уже остановится раз и навсегда. Клетки головного мозга от нехватки кислорода медленно начнут умирать, в последних потугах хватаясь друг за друга, и таща остальных за собой в этот круговорот смерти. Они умрут, оставляя после себя вечное сияние чистого разума. Так легко и просто... но это только кажется. Ни мужчина, ни женщина, заключённые в этой каменной клетке, ещё не готовы к встрече с неизбежностью. Не до такой степени отчаялись, чтобы сдаться без боя, без последнего рывка. Не всё так просто, это не случится быстро, они оба это знают.

**2:37 ночи или 2:37 a.m.**

- Лейтенант, - Лин тяжело вздохнула, борясь с мыслью «спросить или нет?», но после того, что ей поведал усатый уравнитель, она просто не могла не задать этот вопрос. - Я понимаю, почему началась революция, она была неизбежна так или иначе, я понимаю, чего ваша организация хочет добиться, я понимаю, за что поплатились маги Триады и все им подобные, но, во имя Ван Ши Тонга, объясните мне, в чём заключается моя вина? Я не собираюсь оплакивать потерянный дар, мне просто интересно, за что? – женщина спокойно смотрит на собеседника. Её лицо не выражает ни боли, ни страха, ни ярости, ни сожаления. Нет эмоций, лишь спокойствие.

- Бейфонг, не стройте из себя дуру, Вам это не к лицу, – лицезрев в ответ удивленно-вопросительную мимику, мужчина понял, что шеф полиции говорит всерьёз, и она действительно не понимает за что подверглась уравнению в своё время. – Нет, Вы должно быть шутите. Не делайте, пожалуйста, вид, что Вы не имеете отношения к магам Триады. Золт со своими отбросами уже давно орудуют в городе, на оживлённых улицах, даже посреди рабочего дня, и я лично видел, как полицейские, патрулирующие улицы, спокойно проходят мимо, стараясь не вмешиваться. Наша доблестная полиция никак не реагирует на просьбы жителей усмирить Триаду, даже не пытаясь их поймать. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что блюстители закона просто покрывают вероломных ублюдков. Сколько они Вам платят, Бейфонг? Я не думаю, что им выгодно покупать свою безопасность у служителей правопорядка более низшего ранга, шеф полиции - это куда более приемлемая гарантия не попасть под суд. И Вам ещё хватает наглости спрашивать, за что Амон Вас уравнял? Да статуе Вашей матери - великой Тоф Бейфонг - в пору ржавчиной покрыться за осознание, что её единственная дочь продаётся как шлюха на паперти бандитам за грязные деньги, – Лейтенант осознал, с какой резкостью это было сказано, но он уже давно горел идеей высказать хоть одному магу всё то, что он о них думает. И какой бы грубой его реплика не выглядела со стороны, он не сожалел, что бросил шефу полиции это в лицо.

До глубины души шокированная Лин даже не знала, что на это ответить. Никогда в жизни она не слышала о себе подобных слов, ещё ни разу её никто не оскорблял. Всегда правильная Бейфонг всю жизнь боролась за репутацию неподкупного шефа полиции, и до этого момента, как ей казалось, она может похвастаться безупречной белизной своей совести перед народом, а оказывается, и на Солнце пятна бывают и уж кто-кто, а Лейтенант их воочию разглядел, да заодно и пририсовал парочку для контраста. Не сталкиваясь с обвинениями подобного рода прежде, она просто не знала, как на них нужно реагировать.

- Я никогда в жизни не брала взяток, а уж тем более от магов Триады. Я никогда не посмею чернить имя моей матери и скорее сама себя убью, нежели какой-нибудь мой поступок ляжет грязным пятном на род Бейфонг, и прежде чем ещё раз Вы посмеете меня в чём-то обвинить, потрудитесь сначала предоставить весомые доказательства, – холодный тон седовласой женщины немного отрезвил Лейтенанта, который, по всей видимости, забыл с кем дело имеет.

- Даже если не за Вами пряталась Триада Золта, а кто-то из Ваших людей их покрывал, не спорьте, без содействия полиции тут явно не обошлось, Вы не могли об этом не знать. Какой же Вы тогда начальник, если Ваши подчинённые могут творить за Вашей спиной, что хотят, переступая через закон, а Вы и в ус не дуете? – останавливаться мужчина даже не собирался, посылая в сторону Бейфонг новые обвинения.

Лин нечего было на это ответить. Она давно подозревала, что кто-то из бравых служащих ведёт нечестную игру, но доказательств, прямо указывающих на это, у неё не было, впрочем, также как и претендентов на должность предателя. Женщина прекрасно видела то, что творилось на улице, но думать плохо о своих подчинённых она не хотела, старательно гоня за пределы здравого рассудка мысль о нечистоплотности некоторых сотрудников. Проблема с разбуянившимися магами Триады так и не решалась, всё больше сажая семена подозрения. Она – плохой руководитель, который, как заботливая мама, слепо верила во врождённую порядочность магов металла, ведь если человек пришёл работать на благо родине, значит, он априори не может быть продажным. Как же Бейфонг ошибалась. Теперь она поняла свой проступок, за который и поплатилась даром покорять землю.

Для Амона она никто, всего лишь маг, незаслуженно занимающий высокую должность и не справляющийся со своими обязанностями, а раз так, то это место должен занять другой, более достойный и компетентный, который осилит работу шефа полиции. И решение этой проблемы было только одно: маг металла, не способный покорять свою стихию, никому не нужен, а, следовательно, без магических способностей её обязательно снимут с должности и заменят новым человеком, остаётся только надеяться, что он не будет также неосмотрителен как его предшественник. У Амона всё просто, попав в стальные тиски революции надо помнить главное, что у тебя нет права на ошибку, одно неверно принятое решение и твоя жизнь никогда не станет прежней. Теперь Лин это поняла, после месяцев мучительных раздумий касательно пополнения собой чёрного списка лидера уравнителей.

- Да, пожалуй, Вы правы, я не справилась со своими обязанностями... - стиснув зубы, женщина запрокинула голову, собирая мысли воедино, пытаясь заполнить ими стремительно образовавшуюся внутри пустоту от осознания своего несовершенства.

**3:15 ночи или 3:15 a.m.**

Время течёт так медленно, когда ты чего-то ждёшь. Ожидание... в этом действии заключена вся суть людского существования. Мы всю жизнь чего-то ждём, где бы мы не находились и что бы не делали. Мы ждём прихода в этот мир новой жизни, старательно приготавливаясь к этому знаменательному событию. Ждём повышения по службе, стремясь лучше показать себя на работе. Ожидаем вечера пятницы, когда можно будет наконец-то прийти домой и завалиться в мягкое кресло с чашкой успокаивающего жасминового чая. Ждём чего-то хорошего в жизни, изнуряя себя монотонной рутиной изо дня в день. Ждём смерти, с горечью понимая, что ничто не вечно и все мы когда-нибудь уйдём.

Мужчина и женщина, не-маг и одарённая, уравнитель и полицейский, два заклятых врага. Они оба сидят и ожидают. Чего они ждут? Финала, когда их наконец найдут и это бесконечное заключение закончится? Возможно, кто знает. А пока они развлекают себя бессмысленными разговорами друг с другом на разные темы, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от главного занятия в жизни каждого человека - ожидания.

- Хмм... а как так получилось, что ужасный лидер уравнителей отпустил Аватара с острова Аанга, так и не уравняв её? – Лин с удовольствием заполняла пустующие полочки в своей голове недостающей информацией для создания полной картины, которую раньше по разным причинам она не могла разглядеть целиком, довольствуясь лишь рассмотрением отдельных частей с различных ракурсов.

- Считаете, что Амону неведомо такое чувство как сострадание? Глупой девчонке хватило ума вызвать главу уравнителей на дуэль в надежде на что? Что его удар хватит от осознания того, насколько глупо она выглядит? Ваш Аватар лицезрела силу Амона воочию, когда заявилась на «Откровение», кстати, удирала она оттуда весьма эффектно, только пятки сверкали, и при этом, будучи вдвое младше моего лидера, не владея магией воздуха, да и другими стихиями далеко не в совершенстве, она на что-то надеялась? Пусть скажет спасибо, что Амон пожалел неразумного ребёнка и отпустил в целости и сохранности, только припугнув немного, чтобы в следующий раз хорошо подумала, прежде чем лезть туда, куда маленьким детям лучше не соваться.

- Аватар всегда обладала чрезмерной импульсивностью, – констатировала Лин, припомнив свою скептичность и недоверие к голубоглазой уроженке Южного Племени Воды, когда впервые столкнулась со взбалмошной бунтаркой в шароварах. - Семнадцать лет, что поделать, - самое разумное оправдание хаотичному поведению повелительницы стихий, которое Бейфонг только смогла найти в защиту этого ходячего сумбура.

- Ну, должным умом она явно не отличается, хотя откуда ему взяться, если думать её никто не учил? Ведь главная её задача - выступать в роли хорошо устроенной боевой машины и лучше, чтобы она при этом не думала. Мало того, что все семнадцать лет своей жизни Ваш Аватар провёл в изоляции на Южном полюсе, где её обучали драться, чтобы в будущем «защищать» мир, безумно интересно, как она должна была защитить этот мир, когда она его никогда не видела и представления не имеет о том, как он устроен. Благодаря упрямству она сбежала из золотой клетки, из которой её намеревались выпустить, наверное, лет эдак в сорок и направить в незнакомый мир с целью его спасения, скорее всего от неё самой. И освободившись от одних оков, Аватар тут же попадает в другие, ибо золотая клетка перемещается прямиком с Южного полюса на остров мага воздуха. Удивительно, но эта дурёха ничуть не расстроилась, и вместо того, чтобы узнавать окружающую реальность, она застряла на про-бендинге и вечных посиделках с друзьями. Уж если этот мир и падёт в бездну отчаяния, то я лично предпочту умереть, чем меня будет спасать _такой_ Аватар.

- Корра не настолько плоха, да, она немного... - Лин задумалась в попытке правильно сформулировать мысль, чтобы в очередной раз обелить бедового Аватара в глазах уравнителя. - Ладно, много, хмм... безрассудна, но она искренне хочет всем только добра. Возможно, её неисчерпаемую энергию просто некому направить в нужное русло.

- Может мне отвести её к Амону? Уж он-то быстро вправит ей мозги и решит, что делать с её энергией. Думаю, он будет только рад... не зря же он отправился её спасать от сенатора Таррлока, – Лин удивилась. Шеф полиции прекрасно помнит, что Аватар зимой была похищена магом воды, но вот то, что её спас Амон, эту информацию она слышала впервые. То ли Корра специально умолчала об этом весьма интересном факте, то ли просто не желала рассказывать об этом, она вообще не любила вспоминать о времяпрепровождении в плену сенатора, постоянно уходя от этой темы. Лин до этого момента была уверена, что девушке чудом удалось сбежать, но вот предположить об участии лидера уравнителей в высвобождении повелительницы стихий, женщина и помыслить не могла.

- Амон спас Корру?! – Бейфонг переспросила в надежде, что ей послышалось, в то время как Лейтенант, не переставая себя корил за чрезмерную болтливость.

- Да, ему всё покоя не давали ложные обвинения в её похищении, - самому-то верится? Вполне. Лейтенант уже давно «подкармливает» себя подобными байками, лишь бы не разбираться в тех мыслях, которые чуть что лезут в голову, как только безрассудный голубоглазый Аватар пробежит перед его лидером, похлопав бирюзовыми блюдцами. Правая рука главного революционера старается не обращать внимания на то, как абсурдной девчонке дают уйти с «Откровения»; отпускают, так и не удостоив её дуэли, с мемориала Аанга; обходят её с друзьями стороной при уравнивании других подростков на Золотой арене; бегут спасать из заточения, под предлогом, что _именно сейчас_ уравнителям жизненно необходим сенатор из Северного Племени Воды, а до похищения Аватара он почему-то не был нужен; именно уравнителей отправляют освобождать смуглолицую пленницу, нарочито громко оповестив об этом так, чтобы и она это слышала, тем самым предоставляя ей шанс сбежать, и которым она успешно пользуется. Лейтенант закрывает глаза на маленькие поблажки, которые больше никому не предоставляются, кроме как _**«юному Аватару»**_.

Амон безупречен как лидер, всегда уверен в себе и своих действия, силён, вынослив, умён, устрашающ и непобедим, идеальный тактик, стратег, политик. У него, наверное, нет минусов, по крайней мере, его верному подчинённому о них неизвестно, у него есть лишь одна единственная маленькая слабость. А лидерам позволено их иметь, и пусть Лейтенант не понимает вкусов своего предводителя и не одобряет подобных решений в отношении молоденькой девицы, но он будет молча закрывать на это глаза. Ведь успех революции всецело зависит от одного человека, и если этому человеку так необходимо проявлять особое отношение к голубоглазому Аватару, то пусть играет с ней на здоровье, пока не надоест. И дурная девчонка будет довольно прыгать перед его лидером, растрясая своим богатством, даже не осознавая, какую пользу этим она приносит движению уравнителей.

- Кто бы мог подумать, что Амона так волнует, что о нём думают простые люди. Я удивлена, это мягко сказано. Кстати о сенаторе Таррлоке, он жив? – заполнив одну полочку, Лин задаёт ещё вопрос и ожидает открыть для себя тайну заключения одной небезызвестной личности.

- Да, и даже довольно упитан, – уравнитель глубоко вздохнул. - С чего вдруг такой интерес к человеку, похитившему такое сокровище, как неуравновешенный Аватар?

- Я - шеф полиции, меня работа часто заносила в здание Сената и с представителем Северного Племени Воды я знакома не понаслышке.

- Сенат, пф... это кунст-камера, а не Сенат. Сборище зажравшихся престарелых магов, не высовывавших ни разу в жизни серебряной ложки изо рта, и это сборище призвано понять и улучшить жизнь людей, которые на ступени ниже стоят? Абсурд... - Лейтенант всегда очень яро реагировал на всё что касается магов, а уж тем более таких важных личностей как члены Совета Репаблик сити.

- Хмм... насколько мне помнится, тот же сенатор Таррлок не является выходцем из богатой семьи, добиться такой должности ему дорого стоило, – Бейфонг несколько удивило заявление уравнителя касательно «зажравшихся хранителей серебряных ложек».

- Зато у Таррлока, помимо этого, своих богомоло-тараканов в голове хватает. Странно, человек родом из Северного Племени Воды, все мы знаем про жёсткий шовинистический уклад жизни на севере и пропаганду семейных ценностей; будучи политиком, а для выстраивания хорошей карьеры на данном поприще без кольца на безымянном пальце не обойтись; в свой сороковник, или сколько ему, ещё ни разу в жизни не был женат и не имеет детей! Для мужчины его возраста это не нормально, а для политика - неприемлемо. И, наверное, меня одного смущает, что в совокупности с этим фактом, сенатор, должно быть от нечего делать, хватает несовершеннолетнюю девчонку в охапку, увозит её в заброшенный коттедж в горах северного леса и запирает в железной будке. Если бы я не знал, какой Таррлок ловелас, и какие о нём легенды ходят в бедных кварталах Репаблик сити столь богатых на публичные дома, то я бы решил, что сенатор уже того, по мужской части, а так, по всей видимости, он и до этого не был нормальным. Спрашивается, кто вершит судьбу простого народа там наверху? - ну вот, теперь и до сенатора с Северного полюса дело дошло и ему тоже от, доброго на похвалу, Лейтенанта, полагается порция хвалебной оды.

- Хм, – Лин усмехнулась. - Нельзя не согласиться, сенатор Таррлок действительно обладает специфичным характером, но Тензин, он ведь тоже не может похвастаться голубыми кровями в своих генах.

- Не смешите меня, Бейфонг. Монах сидит в Сенате по двум причинам: в память его отцу Аватару Аангу и потому что кроме него представлять Воздушных кочевников больше некому, он единственный маг воздуха, достигший совершеннолетия. Сенатор Тензин не обладает должной волей и стойкостью, чтобы находиться в Совете. Монах даже со взбалмошной девчонкой справится не может, потакая ей абсолютно во всём, что уже говорить об управлении городом. Абсолютно некомпетентен, безответственен, и начисто лишён внутреннего стержня. Не смотрите на меня так, Бейфонг, монах обязан был остановить Аватара от «дуэли» с моим лидером. Я поражаюсь, вы, маги, так свято верите в то, что Амон – чудовище во плоти, при этом со спокойной душой отправляя неразумную девчонку с ним на поединок, и никто даже не удосужился предположить, чем это для неё могло закончится. Амон мог лишить Вашего разлюбезного повелителя стихий магии, мог лишить жизни, да, в конце концов, не только этого, не будем забывать, что Аватар – молоденькая девушка, а Амон – взрослый мужчина, и оставлять их одних на острове уже само собой наводит на подозрения. Но кого-нибудь это волновало? Думаю, так как сенатор Тензин в ответе за неё, пока она проживает в его доме и обучается покорению воздуха, то его _первым_ должно было беспокоить её решение отправится на встречу с Амоном. Можете мне поверить, Бейфонг, эта особа просидела у статуи своего предшественника не десять минут, а гораздо дольше, но никого не волновало как она и что с ней происходит, – Лейтенант умолк, всматриваясь в огонь, затем вновь посмотрел на Лин. – Вы, маги, так боитесь потерять свой дар, что уже давно потеряли в себе человека.

Нависла тишина. Пугающая, безмолвная, невыносимая. Говорить больше не хотелось пока что, и они в очередной раз закрыли тему, прекращая разговор ровно на том месте, когда каждому нужно разобраться в своих мыслях.

**4:02 утра или 4:02 a.m.**

Костёр потух, и мужчина с женщиной тоскливо смотрели на тлеющие угольки. Лейтенант не смог найти больше веток, и, дожидаясь растворения пламени в кромешной тьме, они осязали каждым участком кожи заметное снижение температуры. Стало холоднее, чем несколько часов назад и, помимо удушающего безмолвия, теперь не представлялось возможности рассмотреть собеседника.

- Хм, Бейфонг, с сенатором Таррлоком более ли менее понятно, не поведаете причину Вашего одиночества? – уравнитель, сам того не подозревая, затронул болезненную тему каждой женщины, так или иначе близкой к возрастной категории Лин.

Она не любила об этом даже думать, не считая, что сделала в своей жизни что-то не так. Нельзя сказать, что красавица рода Бейфонг не способна любить. Она любила, когда-то давно, глупая детская наивная любовь, сейчас даже смешно об этом вспоминать, но именно это чувство прошло с ней через всю её жизнь. Тензин, он всегда был нерешителен, ведомый в отношениях, молоденькая Пема быстро смекнула что к чему и приманила к себе нерасторопного мужчину. Он поддался, разумеется, это было так просто.

Жалела ли Лин о том, что сама не применила свои женские чары в обольщении монаха? Женщина не раз думала об этом, каждый раз останавливаясь на мысли, что она бы не смогла всю жизнь подталкивать Тензина на какие-то ответные действия - не обладала должным характером для этого.

Одно время Бейфонг сильно комплексовала по поводу своего хождения в «девках», в то время как все немногочисленные знакомые уже давно обзавелись семьёй. Но, к несчастью, ни с одним мужчиной она не могла ужиться, вроде не имея завышенных требований, но ни один из представителей противоположного пола надолго в жизни «железной леди» не задерживался. Тяжело жить с сильной женщиной, каждый раз ловя себя на мысли, что «ты – мужчина, слабее неё». Вместо домашнего уюта с заботливой улыбкой на лице, всё, что могла предложить Лин, это свою личную независимость и отсутствие нужды в мужчине как в партнёре. Сильный пол не терпит возле себя спутницы, которая в разы закалённее тебя по характеру, которая собой подразумевает непробиваемую стену, не нуждающуюся в защите, опоре, поддержке. Лин оставалось, или найти себе партнёра послабее, которого будет устраивать жизнь пресмыкающегося, либо же найти человека гораздо сильнее себя, но где его взять, если для всех ты – эталон мужественности, олицетворённый в женщине?

Потерпев ряд неудач на любовном фронте, Бейфонг, казалось, потеряла всякий интерес к противоположному полу, стараясь не заморачиваться на этом и разделяя мужчин только на две категории: коллеги и просто прохожие. Бывает, порой горькие слёзы бесшумно скатываются на подушку тёмными ночами и, проявив этот признак слабости, Лин устало отворачивается к окну, размышляя о своей жизни. Кажется, она всегда была одинокой и никогда не испытывала особой потребности в чьём-либо присутствии, но иногда что-то внутри съёживалось при мысли, что она что-то сделала в этой жизни не так. У неё есть любимая работа, её почитают и уважают в городе, и это, пожалуй, единственное, что у неё есть. Дочери Тоф не дано понять, каково это жить постоянно с человеком, с которым уже многое связывает, мириться с чужим характером и идти на уступки, она не знает, что за кошмарное счастье собой представляют дети, никогда не понимая женщин, которые рожают «для себя», оттого и не заводя себе свою персональную головную боль. Да, Бейфонг всегда будет убеждать саму себя, что она не создана для материнства и семьи, вытирая рукой слёзы и пряча красноту глаз под слоем макияжа. Она сожалеет, как не противно было признать, но теперь поздно об этом думать, поздно об этом судить, как Лин сама себя в этом уверяет.

- Мне просто не повезло найти своего человека, - женщина слабо улыбается в ответ, прекрасно зная, что собеседник не может её видеть.

Лейтенант достаёт одну из палок Кали, освещая помещение голубым потоком электричества, он не решается продолжить разговор, по интонации понимая, что лучше не ворошить то, что ещё не забыто. Одинокий пчело-мотылёк подлетает на свет и, почувствовав жар, улетает прочь, поднимаясь к самому потолку. Насекомое кружится, отражая от своих крыльев яркий голубой свет электричества и подлетев к завалу, скрывается в нём. Уравнитель всё это время наблюдая этап цикла жизни членистоногих, настороженно поднимается и подходит к месту, где секунду назад исчез из виду мотылёк. Революционер осторожно ставит палку Кали на место и на ощупь убирает один из камней, затем ещё один, когда чувствует тонкую струю ветра, слабо обдувающую кожу лица.

- Сквозняк, - шёпотом констатирует Лейтенант и лезет за следующим камнем. Он осторожно перемещает их один за другим на землю, постепенно расчищая завал. Некоторое время спустя, мужчина просовывает через открывшийся узкий проём Бейфонг и пролезает сам. Лин не способна передвигаться сама из-за боли в окоченелой ноге и правой руке Амона приходится тащить её на себе, перед этим объяснив как работают Кали, чтобы шеф полиции освещала туннель.

**5:00 утра или 5:00 a.m.**

Они плутали минут сорок по давно заброшенной шахте, с трудом ориентируясь в шахтёрских метках, которые ещё не тронул дух времени. Лейтенант молча тащил Бейфонг на руках, молясь духам, чтобы они помогли им отыскать выход. В одном из проходов женщина заметила робкий оттенок синего, и мужчина покорно направился в сторону цвета. Синим оказалась утренняя зелень леса, ещё не обласканная яркими лучами Солнца. Вздохнув с облегчением, Лейтенант вышел из шахты, молча про себя радуясь, пробивающему свою дорогу, утру. Пытаясь сообразить по памяти карты окрестностей, прилегающих к Репаблик сити, в какой стороне от города находится главный вход в шахту, мужчина определил направление и зашагал по свежей траве, укутанной в сладкое покрывало из капель росы.

Богатый лесной массив пленил густой туман и прогулка на свежем воздухе заняла довольно много времени. Солнце уже возвысилось над горизонтом на три головы, когда революционер с Лин на руках, покинул объятия леса. Он оставил её у первого здания на тротуаре, где женщину непременно найдут. Дальше их пути расходятся, и они вновь станут врагами, где каждый борется за что-то своё. Ни он, ни она не будут говорить о том, что было в подземелье, что они успели друг другу разболтать.

- Уравнитель, - Лин окликнет его и он обернётся на зов. - Спасибо.

- Хм, - он усмехнётся и развернётся, удаляясь от неё в, одном ему известном, направлении так и не удостоив её ответом. Шеф полиции будет молча смотреть исчезающему силуэту в спину, дожидаясь кого-нибудь из людей, пока он, растворяясь в тумане, будет думать о своём, иногда застукивая себя на мысли, что «всё же Бейфонг - красивая женщина».


End file.
